


Magitised Legends

by Aceyfrotopia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceyfrotopia/pseuds/Aceyfrotopia
Summary: Do not care about the fandom name.To see for new chapters earlier go to:https://discord.gg/D7sfCC9gFq
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Do not care about the fandom name.  
> To see for new chapters earlier go to:  
> https://discord.gg/D7sfCC9gFq

This is the story of Tim, the normal 1st world person who went to the world of opinions - 2nd world.It started when he was out of his usual self in the morning. He missed the alarm that morning and had to run to work.He missed the deadline and was scolded by his boss. He don't deserve that. He did not have enough money to get lunch. With a tired and dehydrated self, he walks back to his work place to find that he was placed on his table by his boss, a sea of paperwork. Oh no, he will have to stay overtime to finish all that. With that, he sees a note, writing, "You're sacked. Finish this before you leave." He went home.Sore and upset, he lied down his bed, tears falling down from his wet eyes. The shining, dazzling eyes with an innocent look, he cried. He cried himself to sleep. He felt that he was falling suddenly, he could see the earth in a distance. With light beams passing his unconscious body, he flies. He heard a sound, "Over the sky, I see you from afar. Now fly past the earth by a crystal of magic and go with me to the world of freedom, creativity and opinion." He appears up at the blue sky. He slowly falls with himself facing the sun that seem not like its usual sun. He hits the ground. "Hello, who are you may I ask?"


	2. Chapter 2

He open his eyes. "Umm... I'm Tim,"he said." what's your name? ". The person who is a mushroom head with purple glowing dust answered," I'm Bob. People call me 'big head mushroom'. Nice to meet you! " Tim was confused upon seeing the blue sphere with some green areas." That's earth right?" He asked. "Mmhmm." It was a cute sound. Tim got up with shock. "What is this place?" His confusion got up rapidly and broke the roof. "Chill, bud. It is second world." Bob replied with assurance. Tim couldn't believe what he was hearing, as though he was hallucinating inside a dream. He pinch his cheeks, once, twice, and trice. Each time got harder. The pain was increasing with every pinch." You're kidding me right? " A question followed after the pinch. "No! Why would I do that?" Bob was surprised. "Okay, anyways, I'll give you this paper. Write down whatever happened the day before you arrived here. It doesn't need to be detailed. Just roughly what happened." Tim wrote it on the piece of paper. "Wow, you're so special. Handwriting is nice and you wrote it on point form. Everyone who came here wrote on full and complete sentences." Tim just then caught something amiss. "You knew I was coming, right?" With his usual curious self, he asked Bob. "Yeah, how do you know?" "You wasn't shocked when I came into this world. Now how do you know I'm coming?" Tom's curiosity got further then any usual human would question. "Well, I know who is coming because I am a future watcher. I can see the future." Bob hesitantly answered with a guilty voice. "But I can only see a few hours of the future. People can change the future." "Ahhhh, so you have powers." Tim was amazed about the fact. "Well you can get powers too." Bob says in a way that makes Tim get excited and curiosity jumps up again. "How?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, train yourself at the elemental training areas to get them. They can be found in the whole world. I can't count how many are there." Bob said. "Do you know how they look like?" Tim asked. "Well," Bob answered. "basically, it is a big plain area with a tree in the middle. It gives you the element crystal if you obtain the element. The floor is filled with either elemental sea or elemental dust." "I understand. Is there anything else before I can start my journey?" Tim asked with eager to start his journey. "One last thing, get your starter pack at the capital, it is just in front of you by 1 km." Bob replied. "Thanks, I'm going then." Tim thanked Bob and start going. 10 minutes later, he arrived at the capital. He went to the big building in capital and went up to the 50th floor as told by Bob. He was attended to a item keeper. "Hi, welcome to Sapple capital banking." Tim was greeted by the item keeper. "Ummm... I'm looking for a starter pack. Do you..." before Tim could finish his question, the item keeper immediately took out a box and said, "This is the starter pack. It contains everything you need - map, compass, and some others." "Oh, okay thanks." With a polite manner, Tim took the box and left the building. He went to get a house. Soon, he opened the box. It has a lot of stuff that is suitable for what he needed to start his journey. Then he left to start his journey by finding a elemental training area.


	4. Chapter 4

While walking, he met someone. "Oh hi, newbie. You are new. Let's have a fight!" Someone with a cyan coloured hair demanded a challenge. "Uhhh, I guess so. We can have a fight." Tim accepted. And so, they have a fight. The person used the 5 bomber skill on Tim which sets an area on fire. Tim ran away from it and because he did not have a skill, he used flying kick which he learnt in the 1st world. It hit the person's head. He fell down to the ground with just one kick. "Oh my god! Are you okay? Someone call the ambulance!" Tim panicked. "Sorry, I didn't mean to kick on your head." Tim apologised. "Well, if there's no hospitals nearby, he will die. You will get 100% of his loot." Bob coming mysterically from behind, saying. "What is this logic? Get loot?" Tim was confused. "Yep, if the person dies, he will recarnate back in 1st world and all his loot are unreclaimable when he dies and return back to the 2nd world again. So if you are not going to let the loot go to waste, then take all the loot." Bob explains. Just then, the body faded away with a ray of light shining on it. It had a illusional drawing of an angel. "Tim! You killed a era 2 person! How did you do that?" Bob exclaimed in shock. "Well, is it illegal? I just fly kicked him on his head. And what is era by the way?" Tim's questions always makes his curiosity syndrome relapse. "Well, era is a power rank that you have. You are now at era 0 because you don't own any skills, passive nor an item. Eras are basically just some random reputation." Bob Einstein ability got used. "Wow, you're so knowledgeable!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Ouch!" Tim shouted. "What happened?" Bob got concerned. "Oh, just got scalded by the fire he threw just now." Tim explained. Bob suddenly released something. A small area around them got greenish and butterflies were flying in it. Tim felt that he wasn't feeling pain when he left the area. "What was it?" Tim was amazed. Bob said, "Well that was a healing area from my skill. It heals you." "Ah, thanks." Tim thanked Bob. Then, he left to continue his journey. He found a elemental training area after walking 1km straight with the help of some helpfulcitizens who tell him directions. He went into a purple dusted floor with a tree at the center. Butterflies were flying around it. He saw the sign saying that it was a magic element training area. He went there and caught all the butterflies. He wanted them to go to the flowers to get pollen. As he released the butterflies to the flowers, he felt something reaching to him. He was trapped in aball in purple. He was floating up in the air then, followed by the shattering of the ball. He fell down. He was confused and shocked. "What was that?" He wondered. He tried fumbling with his hand but nothing special happened. He saw a moon that seemed grey. He thought, "Maybe I can just ask Bob what happened." However he don't know what to do to get Bob to him. He was hungry by then. He went to a nearby food stall to get some food. "Umm, hi can I have a bun. Thanks." Tim placed down his order. He went to sit down on a table. He felt that the weather is so hot. He spotted a candle that was lit. He wanted to blow the fire on the candle as it was adding on to the heat.He blew it, then, abob was beside him. Tim jumped out of his seat. "What was that? Are you a grim reaper?" Tim asked. "Yeah, I am one." Bob answered with a scary tone. "By the way, what happens when I get stuck in a ball, and then float up in the air and fall down?" Tim questioned.Bob answered, "Well, you have broke through an era. So now you're in era 1. Congrats! You get some skills to use. I can see that you're magic element."


	6. Chapter 6

Bob answered, "Well, you have broke through an era. So now you're in era 1. Congrats! You get some skills to use. I can see that you're magic element.""How?" Tim questioned. "Well, people can see through your elemental stats by just looking at you for 1 second." Bob answered. "Oh, so that's how you know." Tim said. "Well, I need to get going, I'm going to continue my adventure." "Okay, get going!" Bob replied.Tim went on with his journey. He found an item. It is a sword. He touched it. It was burning hot, but he manage to pick it up.Soon, the sword started to lose control. Tim swayed and swayed but he could not stay stationary. He swinged hissword. The sword released a ring of fire. "That's so good!" Tim exclaimed in amazement.Then, he went to a park. He was about to enter when a person suddenly pat on him. "Umm, please be careful, there are bad monsters inside the park." The man said. "Who are you?" Tim asked for the man's identity. "Well, I can't tell you, but once you enter, the bad monsters will be alerted. Would you risk it?""Well, obviously I would!" Tim shouted and lifted his feetThe moment his foot touch the magic barrier, there was pink blossom petals released from the barrier. He went inside the park and found a wild chicken. Following it was a bunch of zombies going towards Tim. Tim immediately threw the chicken. The chicken was able to fly for 100metres, but the zombies are not turning their heads. Tim was their target. Oh no, what will happen to Tim?


End file.
